Revenge of a Nappa
by Poptartfrog
Summary: Nappa comes back to life reincarnated as a dog. Vegeta buys him at a pet shop for his son's birthday present. *chapter 3 up*
1. A Second Chance

Revenge of a Nappa 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters....I'm just borrowing a few of them. **:P**

Okay...I wasn't quite sure what section to put this in. I personally think it's kind of funny so I put it in general/humor. There will be some oocness in this fic...and some things may not make sense, but I'm a crazy lunatic....and it's just a fic anyway so bear with me. I always wondered what would happen if Vegeta and Nappa met up again so I decided I'd write a fic about it. This story is pretty dumb, but I did spend quite a bit of time on it, and it is kinda funny in some parts. So please give it a try. By the way, sentences in italics represent the character's thoughts. If it's just one word in italic, it's probably just to emphasize (sp?) a word. But if it's a sentence, it's the character's thoughts. ^_^

Quote of the moment: I'm not usually a praying man, but if you're up there, save me Superman!! (Homer from "The Simpsons")

********************

All rational thought was lost to the man as he focused souly on blocking out the excruciating pain that seemed to engulf his every nerve. He screamed out loud as the fires of Hell engulfed his body in a monstrous agonizing flame. He gritted his teeth and tried hard to focus on staying conscious. This was truly Hell. There was no mercy in this world. Only pain; blind excruciating pain. He could hardly remember what his life had been like before he was forced to come here. His mind and body were raw from the constant torment. He almost never had anytime to think...but when he did...he would sometimes remember one person. Then it would come to him...slowly. Vegeta...his _friend_....his _prince_ had betrayed him. He'd done this to him. It was all his fault. After everything he'd done for the brat. The one person he _thought_ he could trust. Unfortunately, he never had much time to ponder such things as the torture would continue it's merciless onslaught moments later... 

After what seemed like an eternity to Nappa, his nameless tormentor seemed to take pity on him and the pain gradually let up. With no strength left to support him, the large warrior went crashing face first onto the hard marble floor. He groaned painfully and lay still for awhile before slowly opening one bloodshot eye. He could see something...a light.?. What was this? He reached for it blindly desperately wanting it to come closer. Well wouldn't you know it? It DID come closer...and closer and closer...and closer and CLOSER...and then it moved away......but then it came closer again. Nappa's eyes stung with painful tears as he gazed at the light's glorifying beauty. (geeeez..it's just a light; get over it...what a dork..) The light grew larger and engulfed his body in a glowing ray of warmth. The light lifted him high into the air, and carried him away. 

Nappa didn't really know what to think of this, but he didn't question it. After all, any place was better than Hell. The light cradled his battered body gently and calmed his raw nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he felt SO relaxed. He swore he could even hear angels singing in the background. Well anyway, nothing lasts forever so the light dropped him suddenly, and he landed face first in the dirt. Finally regaining his equilibrium, he jerked angrily toward the light demanding to know what was going on.

"What's going on !!!?" he shouted to the big ball of light. (Well said Nappa....)

"You've been given another chance," the big ball of light stated calmly. (from now on the big ball of light will be known simply as BBOL)

"Another chance?" Nappa repeated dumbly even though it wasn't really necessary for him to do so.

"That's what I said," replied BBOL even though it was just a dumb ball of light and probably didn't even know what it was talking about.

Well anyway, suddenly the light grew even brighter than it was a moment ago. It grew so _incredibly_ bright that Nappa had to shield his eyes from it's intensity. He felt pain and then blacked out.

********************

_Wha..where am I?_

Nappa slowly looked around, slightly disoriented. He seemed to be in a cage of some sort. _Oh great, I'm back in hell. Looks like that stupid fairy thing lied to me._ However, upon further inspection he made a startling discovery.

_What the f*ck?!! This cage is made of wire!!! Okay. Has Hell been getting budget cuts or what?_

He also noticed that his body was shivering slightly even though he wasn't in the slightest bit cold. His now oval shaped eyes widened enormously as he glanced in the mirror that just happen to be right next to him. A soft whimper emerged from his furry throat as he realized where he was...and WHAT he was. _This can't be happening to me!!!_ His reflection showed a cute little Chihuahua staring back at him with equally wide eyes. 

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" he howled in dismay. "It can't be!!!" 

********************

After a few hours of running in wild circles and smashing into the side of the cage, Nappa the dog finally decided it was time to rest, or at least his body did. He walked up to one of the cage walls and looked out. As far as he could tell, he was in some kind of store. There were all kinds of other animals trapped in cages with a price slapped on the side. Smashing his face against the cage, (so he could see better) he glanced down and saw that he was priced at $300.000.

"What kind of an idiot would pay 300 bucks for a dog?" he whispered quietly.

Just then the Sayian we all know and love strolled in the door with his son in tow. Realizing they were in the wrong store, Goku and Gohan left and then Vegeta walked in. (I'm just kidding..Vegeta's my favorite...^_^;;;) The prince looked less than thrilled as he stood by the door, looking around disinterestedly at all the different animals. 

Nappa's eyes reached new proportions as he gaped at his old partner. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was Vegeta doing here!!? And at this exact moment. I mean, talk about a coincidence!!

"Damn you Vegeta..I don't know what you're doing here, but you are SO dead!!" he barked angrily. I"LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!"

He continued to rant, but unfortunately most people don't speak dog so his threats were left unheard. 

Meanwhile up at the front of the store, a sales clerk with a cheerful smile plastered on his face walked over to Vegeta and stood off to the side eager to serve the new customer. 

"May I help you sir?" the acne covered geek asked politely.

"I need to get a stupid pet for my stupid son's birthday because my stupid mate insisted on it," Vegeta growled stupidly.

"I see...so you want to get a pet for your son?"

"That's what said," 

"Umm..okay..what kind of pet do you have in mind..?"

"I'd like something that will be utterly and totally obedient and obey my every command without hesitation."

".........."

"Well, do you have anything like that?"

"Uhh....Well, I _guess_ that would be a dog," 

"Fine, I want a dog then."

"We don't have many dog's right now....."

"What about that one," Vegeta countered moving his head slightly to the left.

Following the movement, the clerk found his gaze drawn to the puny Chihuahua in the corner of the store. It was currently running wildly about the cage frothing at the mouth. It continued to claw franticly at the wire of it's cage and snap at the air. The acne covered guy was astonished, as he had never seen a Chihuahua behave in such a manner. He turned back to his would-be customer, eyes still wide.

"You want _that_?" 

"It's a dog, isn't it?"

"Well, yea..but, it's crazy." 

Vegeta strolled over to the cage and stood off to the side of it. The dog continued to snap it's tiny jaws in his direction and claw at the walls of it's prison in a desperate attempt to rip his throat out. Vegeta's smirk widened as he reached his hand out.

"I think it likes me," he said poking it in the face with his index finger.

"Um sir. Please don't do that..." the dorky sales clerk chided nervously.

::poke:: ::poke:: ::poke:: ::poke::

"Sir, if you don't stop that, I'll have to ask you to leave..."

"Go ahead and try to make me leave," Vegeta replied withdrawing his hand from the cage. 

"........"

"That's what I thought." "Now wrap the stupid dog up so I can leave."

"You don't wrap up a dog, sir." "It won't be able to breath."

Vegeta simply ignored him and opened his wallet. 

"How much?"

"$300.000."

"There," he said handing the dork his money.

"You'll have to wait a moment, sir." "I need to get my gloves so I can put that dog in a box or something for you."

"Don't bother," Vegeta replied opening the cage. He grabbed the snarling Chihuahua and slammed it none to gently on the counter. 

"Just give me a leash or something."

Nodding, the dork grabbed a nearby leash and attached it to the dog's collar. Avoiding the dog's snapping jaws, Vegeta grabbed the end of it and headed out the door with the Chihuahua dragging behind him. 

Once they were outside, Vegeta picked the dog up and flew into the air. He hoped getting this stupid dog for Trunks would be enough to satisfy his harpy of a mate. He didn't want to have to deal with Bulma's constant nagging if she thought the dog wasn't a good enough present.

He looked down at the adorable little Chihuahua in his arms and smiled slightly when he saw that it was trying gnaw his hand off. 

"Well...it is sort of cute," he admitted silently. (only cause nobody else was around though)

Nappa growled loudly when he realized that his constant biting and scratching wasn't doing the slightest bit of damage. He glared at Vegeta's hand and saw that he'd put a hole in his glove. He smiled slightly and then began to laugh like a maniac.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed evilly. "You think that's bad Vegeta?" "Just you wait." I haven't even begun to fight!!" "You'll be sorry you ever killed me now!!!"

He continued to laugh insanely for a few minutes, only stopping when he couldn't breath anymore. Vegeta looked down when the dog wouldn't shut-up. Why the hell was it barking that way? It almost sounded like it was.....Laughing.

_That's crazy. Dog's don't laugh.....You're loosing it Vegeta...._

Vegeta thought about this for a moment and allowed himself to chuckle a bit. Then he couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hysterically. Both Nappa and Vegeta were laughing so hard that they didn't even see the low-flying airplane right in front of them until it was too late. Of course, Vegeta was powered up so when the plane's wing hit him it didn't do anything....at least not to _him_ anyway. They both watched transfixed as the plane went spinning out of control and crashed into a nearby building. 

"Whoops," Vegeta said innocently as he stared at the flaming wreckage. He tried to be serious about it, but when he saw some guy covered in flames jump out the window, he started cracking up again. 

"Alright, way to go Vegeta!!," Nappa shouted excitedly." There must have been hundreds of people on that plane and even more in that building!!"

Vegeta finally stopped laughing after a while and held the dog out at arms length. "You know dog," he began. "I don't know why, but having you around seems to bring back fond memories." I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"You said it." Nappa replied wagging his tail excitedly. 

"Lets go before the news people or the police get here." I don't want Bulma to know I had anything to do with this."

Nappa wagged his tail happily, but stopped when he remembered something. 

_Hey wait a second...I'm supposed to be mad at him!!! Stay focused you idiot!!..........Well...maybe I should PRETEND to like him....and then bump him off when he least expects it!!! YEA!! That's the ticket._

Nappa smirked evilly. "Alright Vegeta," he said looking up. "Let's go home....so I can KILL your family!!!" "MWhahahahhaha!!!!!!...."Oops..did I say that out loud...?" "...Oh well, it doesn't matter. "He can't understand me anyway." "MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" 

********************

Authors note: Trouble's brewing for Vegeta and his family as Nappa the dog plots his revenge. What'll happen next?!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter...if you care that is... By the way, please review. Do you like this story? Do you hate it? Does it suck? Please tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas as to what should happen next, feel free to tell me. I'm open to suggestions. And if anyone wants to e-mail me for some strange reason, my e-mail address is below.

Meowy19@aol.com

::sigh:: Yes, I have AOL...my parents won't get anything else.. ::grumble:: 


	2. Bulma's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ 

Many thanks to the people who reviewed, and for the people who were complaining about that one scene, I agree with you. I was thinking that the plane crashing into the building thing might be offensive to some people. I don't find anything funny about the September 11th terrorist attack, and I didn't even get the idea of the plane crash from that incident. I just wrote that part off the top of my head and then realized the similarity once it was done. Well anyway, I didn't mean to offend anyone, and I hope no one takes it too seriously. Just for the record people, I'm not the kind of person that's gonna jump all over you if you leave a constructive review. I'd actually prefer it if you were honest with me and tell me what you really think of the story. I mean as long as you don't _flame_ me and don't even leave a reason, I'm not gonna get mad. After all, it's just a dumb story. **:P**

Quote of the moment: But they share my unique face. Cernal what's his name has chickens, and they don't even have mustaches. (The Joker from "Batman: the animated series")

********************

"Vegeta, you inconsiderate prick!!!!!" "You call this a birthday present?!!"

Vegeta's eyes were wide with disbelief as he listened to Bulma's unreasonable outburst. What had he done wrong this time? He'd gotten his son a dog for his birthday. What the hell was wrong with that? He opened his mouth to voice his inquiry but was quickly silenced when his mate shoved the tiny Chihuahua in face. Well..shoved wasn't really the word. She actually threw it at him, missing completely off course, and it went flying past his head. However, thanks to his cat like reflexes, he managed to grab it before it slammed into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!!?" he shouted holding the frightened little dog in his arms.

"Look Vegeta," she began calming down considerably. "Just take that..rat-thing back to the store and get him something else."

"Rat?" "That guy told me it was a dog!!"

Bulma pursed her lips together slightly before answering, "Well techniquely it is a dog, but...I just think you should get him something else." "Like, some clothes or something."

"..Clothes?"

"He does need some underwear."

"What is it with you and underwear anyway!!?"

"Well, you don't HAVE to get him underwear, just get something else, and actually spend some time thinking about if he'd like it or not!!" (oh yes Bulma, I'm sure EVERY kid wants underwear for their birthday....)

"I'm NOT going back to the store."

"Come on Vegeta, you're being unreasonable."

"You're the one that's being unreasonable." "I'm not going anywhere!!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Oh No I'm not!!

"Yes you ARE!" 

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Yes I am..."

"Oh NO you AREN'T!!!"

"Yes I am."

"Damn it Vegeta!!" You are STAYING HERE and that's all there is to it!!!"

Smirking, Vegeta walked past her into the kitchen. "Alright, you win." 

"I knew you'd see things my way eventu..lly." "Hey... wait a second.." "VEGETA!!!!"

Vegeta took a seat at the table and glanced at Nappa who was in the chair next to his. "Your lucky that all you hear is blah blah blah," he whispered. "I have to put up with this crap every day."

Nappa smirked as best he could considering the fact that he no longer had any lips.

"VEGETA!!"

Turning around, Vegeta directed his attention to Bulma once again."Yeeeeeeeees?" he replied mockingly from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Vegeta, why are you always so inconsiderate?" "I mean it's our son's birthday, and you go out and buy him some pathetic little sad excuse for a rat-dog." "You obviously didn't spend any time thinking about his feelings." "You probably just bought the first think you saw didn't you?!!!" "VEGETA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!?"

Of course, Vegeta _wasn't_ listening. The Sayian Prince was currently in the process of constructing a house of cards that he'd apparently pulled out of nowhere.

"And now the final touch," he murmured arranging the last of the cards at the top. When he was done he turned around and addressed his mate.

"Pretty good, huh?" he said arrogantly.

She just glared at him, shaking with barely controlled rage.

"Oh, were you saying something?"

"YOU KNEW THAT I WAS SAYING SOMETHING, GOD DAMNIT!!!!" she screamed knocking down his house of cards.

"Hey...It took me like five seconds to make that..."

"Vegeta, are you going to take that dog back or not?"

"I can't take it back." "I don't have the receipt anymore."

"WHY NOT!!!?" "What happened to it!!"

"I burned it."

"Why in the _world_ did you do that?!!"

"Because I felt like it." "Geeeez woman, get off my back."

"Well, if you don't have the receipt anymore, I guess you'll just have to keep the dog."

"That's exactly what I've been tryi..."

"For yourself."

"What are you talking about?" "..It's supposed to be for Trunks."

"Well, that's just too bad, Vegeta," she crooned mockingly. "Now it belongs to you, which means that you have to take care of it." "That means taking it on walks, making sure it has food and water, _cleaning_ up after it, and anything else I may have missed."

Nappa snickered cruelly from his place on the chair. _Unbelievable, I can't believe Vegeta's letting this bitch tell him what to do. I mean, killing her would be easy as pie. Vegeta's got more power in one of his fingers than she does in her whole body....hmmm...well, more like one of his eyelashes. Hehehe...._

Vegeta just smirked and opened a can of coke. "Ha!!" "You can't make me do anything, Bulma." "The dog can stay here, but I'm NOT taking care of it." "Your mother will probably wind up doing it herself anyway."

"Whatever," she replied disinterestedly. "Trunks is at Goten's house right now, but he should be back soon." "Since _you_ obviously aren't capable of getting anyone a decent present, I guess I'll have get him one myself." With that said, she grabbed her purse and left the room complaining about stupid Sayian men. "Oh by the way Vegeta," she added before walking out the door. "The gravity room's broken so you'll have to find something else to do with your time, BYE!!!"

"WHAT!!?" he exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "Come back here and fix it, woman!!" He sat down and waited for a moment expecting her to come back and do as he'd asked. (more like told) Then he waited longer... "..Bulma?" He got up from his seat and walked into the living room. Pulling back the blinds, he saw that she'd completely ignored him and left anyway.

"That BITCH!!" "How dare she leave without my permission!!" "What the hell am I supposed to do now!!?" After a few minutes of indignant rambling he plopped unceremoniously down on the couch. He searched under one of the cushions for the remote and once he'd found it, began channel surfing. It took awhile, but he eventually settled on the Discovery channel. "I guess I'll just watch TV until she gets back," he grumbled irritably.

Nappa came up cautiously behind him, wary of his prince's volatile temper. _I should probably wait a little longer before I kill him...he looks pretty mad right now....Hey wait a minute!! It doesn't matter if he's mad.......If anything that'll make it even easier for me to kill him, cause he won't be paying attention to me!!!.....He'll be too busy watching his dumb little nature program to notice me sneaking up behind him. Hehehe, I'm such a genius!!!_

"Now let's see here," he murmured sinisterly from behind the couch. "How can I kill Vegeta?" "I could......put poison in his food...or maybe sabotage that gravity room thing he was talking about earlier...." He pondered this for a moment, but then decided against it. "Nah..that's cowardly." "If I'm gonna kill him I'll do it like a man...er..or dog, whatever." "Anyway, I want my face to be the last thing he sees before he leaves this world." "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

Vegeta turned around and raised an eyebrow when he heard the dog's strange barking again. "What the heck is the matter with you?" he inquired suspiciously. Realizing his mistake, Nappa quickly shut his mouth and clamped his paw over his snout to ward off any further sound. He smiled sheepishly and slowly backed out of the room. 

"That dog's crazy," Vegeta mumbled quietly after some thought.

********************

"He's on to me," Nappa growled softly from his spot next to the kitchen table. "I gotta make my move now, or he's gonna figure out what's going on." Glancing to the right, he saw a butcher knife up on the counter. _How convenient..._ He smirked cruelly and using his head pushed a chair as close to the counter as possible. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to get on the chair and stood on his hind legs reaching for the knife. He grabbed the end of the handle with his mouth and jumped down to the hard tiled floor. "Better watch out Vegeta," he snickered evily. "I'm coming for you." With that said, he arranged his "grip" on the knife so it was more comfortable and snuck back into the living room. Padding softly over to the couch, Nappa saw that his old partner was apparently still entranced with the nature program. _Too busy to notice me._ He walked over to the side of the couch and jumped onto a nearby footrest that was diagonal from where Vegeta was sitting. He crouched down measuring, the distance carefully and waited patiently for the right moment to strike.

"Stupid gazelle," Vegeta stated in a bored tone. "That lion is right behind you." 

"A few more seconds..."

"I thought this show was supposed to be exciting," Vegeta growled, his voice full of annoyance. He picked up the remote and was about to change the channel when all of a sudden for no apparent reason, it fell out of his hand. Sighing, he bent down to pick it up, oblivious to the fact that Nappa had chosen that **exact** moment to strike. 

"Nooooooooo!!" Nappa howled angrily as he went sailing past his target. He flew out the window that just _happened_ to be open and landed in the trash can outside. 

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked out loud glancing around curiously. Realizing the window was open, and got up to shut it and promptly sat back down. "Stupid woman," he grumbled. "Doesn't even know how to close a window. "

******************** 

AN: A dumb ending for a dumb story...well..the end of chapter two anyway. Tell me _honestly_, did this chapter suck? ...cause I thought it did. The ending was pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not feeling very inspired right now. Umm well, I still don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I'll keep it up anyway. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next, feel free to tell me cause I don't really have ideas at this pont.**:\**


	3. The Army of Fluff

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me. Hey that rhymes!!! (yes I know...I'm very easily amused o-O;;) 

Hello everyone!!! I just wanna tell you guys that I really enjoy reading all of your reviews. EVERY single one. I love all of you for taking the time to review. I know that sounds dorky, but I really like hearing what you guys think. Anyways, It took a while, but I FINALLY got an idea for the next chapter.....however retarded it may be..so here it is. 

**I didn't spell check this chapter cause..I don't have spellcheck on my computer. I usually send them to my friend and she checks it for me, but she wasn't on when I wanted to post this. I hope it's readable..if it turns out to have a lot of mistakes, I'll post it again with the corrections later. **

Quote of the moment: Secretly unknown to Dexter a mysterious stranger is mysteriously watching - Dexter's Lab  
******************** 

"Damn it!!!" "I was so close..." 

Nappa, the Chihuahua, stood up growling. He jerked violently and eventually managed to extract his body from the mound of garbage covering the ground. He shook from side to side, causing peices of garbage to fly in every direction. He stared vacantly at the ground in defeat for a few minutes before he was suddenly filled with an unbelieveable rage. _Damn you and your cat-like reflexes, Vegeta!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!!!!! _

He heard a soft rustling and watched as a squirrel ran past him to retrieve an acorn. It turned around suddenly and stared at him. 

"What the Hell are YOU looking at, punk?" Nappa barked angrily. 

"Huh?" "Are you talkin to me?" the squirrel answered back uncertainly. 

Nappa's eyes widened considerably and for a moment he couldn't think of anything to say. He was just letting off some steam by yelling like that. He certainly hadn't been expecting the strange-looking creature to answer him. After a few moments, he finally responded. 

"You can understand me?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Well sure I can." "Why wouldn't I be able to." "I mean..we're both animals, right?" 

"Yea but..I'm a dog and your ..some kind of..furry..rat-thing." "We shouldn't be able to understand eachother." 

"I'm a squirrel, genius." the furry rat answered back in annoyance. "And at any rate, it doesn't matter if we aren't the same species." "All furry mammals speak the same language." (Don't look at me like that. You don't know. Maybe they do. **:P**) 

"No kidding," Nappa replied mostly to himself. He was beginning to get an idea. Now, if he could only get this thing to cooperate. "So, what's your name squirrel?" 

"The name's Chuckie." 

"Well, I'm Nappa. I was once commander of the whole Saiyan army." He waited for Chuckie to comment, but when the squirrel remained silent he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Stupid squirrel... "ANYways," he continued angrily. "I'm trying to take down a traitor, but so far my attempts have been anything BUT successful." 

"Um okay..who you tryin' to take down Mister?" 

Nappa led the squirrel over to the window and together they climbed onto some conviently placed boxes so they could see inside. "See that guy over there on the couch with the WeIrD looking hair?" Nappa asked, motioning a paw in Vegeta's direction. "That's the guy." "He's the traitor." 

"Oh..woah...you didn't say anything about a human." "Count me out." 

"He's NOT a human!!" "He's a Saiyan ya little FREAK!!!" 

"Hey wait a second..that guy looks farmiliar..." Chuckie mumbled, ignoring Nappa entirely. "Hey that's the guy that was at the park last week shooting at all the animals." "He killed my BROTHER!!" "Him and his freaky little purple-haired kid."(I had to add in a bit of drama :P Now the squirrel will fight passionately to avenge his sibling's death...and yes I know I'm retarded..) 

"Um okay.." "You just now remembered that?" 

"I'll help you commander," Chuckie said shaking Nappa's paw firmly. "Together we can take down that bastard once and for all!" "And his DEMON spawn as well." 

"Uh okay," Nappa replied, somewhat disturbed by the squirrel's apparant change in personality. "We're gonna need a lot of man-power.." "Umm squirrel power..whatever to pull this off." "Underestimating Vegeta is about the dumbest thing we could do." 

"I'll rally up all the forest creatures I can." "Where should I bring them?" 

"Just bring them here." "And try to be quick about it." "I'd like to launch an attack as soon as possible." 

"No problem, sir." "I'll see you here in a few hours." 

Nappa's gloating smirk was all he needed as a response. 

****** "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Bulma paused in mid-step and looked somewhat puzzled before answering. "I said I would be back, Vegeta," she explained. I picked up Trunks from the Son's and he picked out a present for himself at the toystore." 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly. "I still don't see what the hell was wrong with that dog." "It's actually pretty obedient." "Having a pet could teach the brat to be more responsible." 

"This coming from you?" 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked, trying to keep his voice under control. He was already in a bad mood and Bulma's belligerence wasn't helping his mood any. 

Just then, Trunks practically flew through the door and raced towards Vegeta. "Papa!!" he shouted excitedly. "Look what Mama bought for me!!" He shoved the game cartridge in Vegeta's face so he could see it better. Vegeta grabbed the game before it collided with his face and held it in his hand gingerly. 

"Batman?" 

"YEAH!!!" "It's really a cool game." 

"That's really something," Vegeta replied, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. He handed it back and turned back to the TV. 

"Do you wanna play it with me, Papa?" "You can be Robin." 

"No." 

"Okayt," Trunks replied, obviously disappointed. "But... can I at least set it up in here so you can watch me?" 

"Alright," Vegeta said somewhat reluctantly after seeing Bulma's glare. It wasn't that he was afraid of her or anything. He just didn't want to have to listen to her mouth right now.

Bulma smiled slightly and pecked her husband on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.   
******* 

Nappa gaped at the sight before him. A HUGE crowd of squirrles and chipmucks was covering practically half of the backyard. 

"Holy sh*t..." Nappa breathed quietly. "My army..is huge.." 

"One side!" "Comin through!" 

Nappa's eyes followed Chuckie's small form as he pushed his way through the crowd. The squirrel finally reached Nappa's side and smirked at the commander's surprise. "I told you I'd get you an army, sir." 

"Well done soilder." Nappa replied in satisfaction. "I'll take it from here." 

Chuckie stepped aside and motioned for the dog to step closer to the crowd. Nappa raised up and his hind legs and crossed his arms over his furry chest. He glared at the crowd waiting for them to settle, but when they wouldn't shut-up he decided to give them some encouragement. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP YA BUNCH OF FILTHY MAGGOTS!!!!!!" He barked at the top of his lungs. 

And..everyone did shut-up. Nappa looked the crowd over and smiled confidently. "All right men, I'm sure you all know why you're here," he began. "But lemme lay it down for ya anyway...You all will have the honor of helping me take down a traitor to the Saiyan race." The squirrels didn't seem to know what the hell he was talking about but he continued regardless. "He is a traitoress son of a bitch that doesn't derserve to live, let alone have a family. But that aside, you all have a very different reason for wanting this guy dead. My sources tell me that many of you..have had trouble with this particular guy. He's destroyed your homes and killed your friends for his own sick amusement. Well now's your chance to get even with him!! Together we will take this bastard down and none of you will EVER have to worry about catching on fire or being blown up again!!!!" 

"YEA!!!!" the crowd shouted in unison. 

"I'm not gonna lie to you, men...some of you may not make it out of this battle alive, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." 

"WhAt?!!" a random squirrel shouted indignatly. Murmers began to fill the crown and Nappa suddenly felt that he should have left that last part out. 

"Uhh.. umm," Nappa stuttered uncertainly. "FREE NUTS FOR EVERYONE WHEN THE BATTLE'S OVER!!!!!" 

"Alright!" 

"Count me in." 

"You rule dog-man!!" 

Nappa smiled in relief. "The attack will take place in about thirty minutes at the absolute most. I want all of you to line the trees in preperation for the battle ahead. I want squirrels and chipmuncks on EVERY branch of EVERY tree here. And when I give the signal...you will all jump on the target and BITE and scratch the living crap out of whatever body part you happen to land on. Is that understood soilders?" 

"SIR,YES SIR!" the army of fluff screamed back without hesitation. 

"Alright now go!!" "Climb up the trees now!!" 

Squirrels and chipmunks scattered in every direction and soon they were all in postion. Nappa turned around and raced back in the house to get Vegeta, laughing all the way. (that sounded a bit too Christmasy)  
****** 

Vegeta looked down in annoyance when he felt something tugging on his pants leg. "What the hell do you want, dog?" Nappa didn't respond. He just continued to wag his tail excitedly and started barking his head off. 

Trunks looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly. "I like your dog, Papa." 

"He was supposed to be for you," Vegeta grumbled, pushing the dog away. 

"Yea mom told me about that." "I don't really want a dog." "Besides, I like the present I got." 

Vegeta didn't even bother to respond. Instead, he choose to glare at "the dog" who was currently trying to rip off his pantsleg. Vegeta's eye twitched involuntarily as he watched the display; a sure sign that he was about to loose it. "GET AWAY from me you STUPID mutt!!! he yelled, jumping up from his seat. Nappa barked a few times and ran into the kitchen. Vegeta, having had of enough of the dog's apparent stupidity, chased after him. The Sayian caught a glimpse of Bulma as he passed through the kitchen but ignored it and continued to follow the dog outside. Vegeta fazed in front of the dog before he could get away causing Nappa to smack into one of his legs. 

Nappa looked up fearfully and winced when he saw how pissed off Vegeta looked. _Crap..I've gotta attack him now. He's about to loose it._

"Alright everybody!!!" he screamed out-loud. "There's the target; ATTACK!!!! 

Vegeta watched the dog, observing with interest how it seemed to bark at the trees surrounding them. He glanced around and his eyes widened enormously as a giant swarm of small animals flew out of every tree in sight. The Sayian Prince could only gape in stunned-horror before his body was completly ingulfed.  
******

Poor Vegeta. Please review. I really appreciate it. ;) 


End file.
